1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pulverizing apparatus for the production of a powder material such as toner for use in electrophotography or electrostatic recording.
2. Description of Prior Art
JP-A-7-181,736 discloses an apparatus for pulverizing a raw toner material into a toner product having a small particle size and a good fluidity, including a high impact-type pulverizing device having inlet and outlet ports, and a low impact-type pulverizing device connected to the outlet port of the high impact-type pulverizing device, such that the raw toner material is successively pulverized in the high and low impact-type pulverizing devices in this order.
The known pulverizing apparatus has a problem because of lack of versatility. For example, with the known apparatus, it is difficult to obtain a toner product having a narrow particle size distribution.